List of bus routes in the West Midlands county
Below is a list of all the Network West Midlands bus routes in the West Midlands (county)|West Midlands, England Notes: *Central Connect, Diamond Bus and Travel Ludlows are all owned by the Rotala Group. The company also took over North Birmingham Busways, Zak's Buses and Coaches and Birmingham Motor Traction, which have all been integrated into the Central Connect business. Central Connect was then re-branded as Blue Diamond from November 2011. *Warstone Motors, which trades as the Green Bus Service is not to be confused with The Green Transport Company, which operates school services. Generally, buses operated by the latter begin with 7** or 8**, whilst Green Bus Service routes are numbered below 100. Forthcoming Changes This list is to be updated with new information about the changes to routes (e.g. new destinations) in the very near future. Below are changes due to happen, which will affect the terminating points of services. Changes to timetables are included. From 5 January 2014 *11/11X/12 National Express Coventry: Registered term time timetable corrected *51/X51/X56 National Express West Midlands: X51 inbound routes amended to the same as the 51 route-James Watt Queensway, Park Street, Masshouse Lane, Moor St Queensway, Carrs Lane, Lower Bull St. *68 Arriva Midlands: Off peak journeys are amended in Great Wyrley *735 The A & M Group: Withdrawn from Cottage Farm Estate-almost zero usage & consequent minor retiming From 26 January 2014 *79 De Courcey: Service 768 renumbered. Note - does not enter Centro area *301 Diamond: Evening journeys withdrawn - last buses from Walsall will be at 19:45 on Monday to Friday and 19:20 on Saturday. Evening service still provided by NXWM. 30th March 2014 *59A National Express West Midlands: Route change on the section between Chelmsley Road and Dunster Road due to redevelopment & Terminal point in the City amended to Priory Queensway. 27th April 2014 *37 NXWM: Minor timetable changes to reduce waiting times *311 & 313 NXWM: Buses on the 311 & 313 often get delayed trying to exit Wednesbury Parkway metro station back onto Leabrook Road. Quite often there is nobody wanting to board or alight at this stop. The delay affects their reliability over the rest of the route. Instead, buses will operate directly along Leabrook Road (A4037) in both directions. Passengers wishing to connect with the Metro can board or alight at the adjacent stops on Leabrook Road which are only a short walk from the Metro station. The timetable is unchanged. 25 May 2014 *66/66A NXWM: Erdington terminal loop reversed & Minor timetable changes *74/75 NXWM: Diverted away from West Bromwich Albion ground for an hour after home football matches & Minor timetable amendments *97 NXWM: No change to route & Registration of summer timetables *654/654A NXWM: No change to route & Minor timetable changes 1 June 2014 *11A/11C NXWM: M-F and Sat timetables amended *48/X48 Stagecoach Warwickshire: Minor retimings of up to 7 minutes. No loss of journeys (48) & Minor retiming of one journey by 3 minutes (X48) *55/55A NXWM: Temporary Summer timetables introduced until the end of August *75/75A Central Buses: Route 75/A replaces routes 757/777 and Centro subsidise some X boundary journeys & Timetable varied accordingly. (75) & Route 75/A replaces routes *757/777 and Centro subsidise some X boundary journeys & Timetable amended accordingly. 8 June 2014 *004 Hansons Bus: Frequency increased to half hourly *6/7/7A NXWM: Minor timetable amendments *10 Arriva: The 0828 journey from Perton will terminate at the Bus Station instead of Market Street. *10/10A NXWM: Minor timetable amendments *23 Diamond Bus: Minor timetable amendments *33 NXWM: timetable amendments *34/38 NXWM: Mon-Fri journey at 0937 from Darlaston to Walsall is retimed to 0939 (34) & Mon-Fri journey at 0941 from Darlaston to Walsall is withdrawn (38) *45/46 NXWM: Minor timetable amendments (45), Will no longer operate along Oldbury Road to serve Galton Bridge station & timetable amendments (46) *51/X51/X56 NXWM: Timetables revised to improve reliability (51), Timetable amended (X51) & Route amended in Boney Hay & 1640 and 1825 journeys from Birmingham deleted (X56) *77 NXWM: Timetable amended including the withdrawal of the following Monday to Saturday journeys, 1850 Walsall to Sutton and 1930 Sutton to Walsall *251 Hansons Bus: Will no longer serve The Broadway and Shenstone Avenue & Timetable amended *301/302 NXWM: Timing point at NX Garage is removed from journeys to Walsall. There is no other change to the timetable. *311/313 NXWM: Route amended out of Dudley *326 Diamond Bus: Minor timetable amendments *530 Arriva: New daytime service will terminate in Tower Street & Monday to Saturday daytime service is introduced every 15 minutes. *900/900A NXWM: Route varied at B’ham Airport due to opening of new road & No change *934/935/935A/936/997 NXWM: Timetable amended to improve reliability (934/935/935A/936) & timetable adjusted to maintain reliability (997) *966 NXWM: Timetable amended This is a list of all the Network West Midlands bus routes in the West Midlands County, England. Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 1-99 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 100-199 List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 200-299 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 300-399 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 400-499 Services 500-599 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 600-699 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 700-799 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 800-899 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 900-999 References West Midlands county Category:Bus transport in the West Midlands Bus routes Category:Bus routes in the West Midlands (county) Category:Bus routes in England